Video-conferencing is an emerging manner of communication between individuals or groups of individuals, and is often used as a valuable replacement for traditional meetings. In video-conferencing, video and audio signals are captured at a number of video-conferencing terminals, often referred to as endpoints. The video and audio signals captured at an endpoint are transferred through a communication network, then usually processed by video-conferencing equipment operatively connected to the network, and finally reproduced on at least one remote video-conferencing endpoint. The experienced quality of video-conferencing systems may depend on the illumination of an object which is captured by a camera at one video-conferencing endpoint and reproduced on a display at another video-conferencing endpoint. In particular, the light emitted by a display screen in a video-conferencing endpoint may introduce disturbing color changes in the video signal captured by that endpoint's camera.